Phanniemay 2018
by quishaweasley
Summary: A collection of stories based on thickerthanectoplasm's phanniemay 2018 event.
1. Electricity

Danny had only been fighting Vortex, a villain that he's fought before, so it should've been easy right?

He should've known all the right moves, the best strategies, the best way to defeat this foe. But something happened, something was wrong he could tell. He didn't inherit any new ghost powers this time around. No weather catastrophe's tied to his fluctuating teenage emotions.

But something was wrong.

It had all started with a particularly nasty zap of lightning. It hadn't felt too bad at first so he thought nothing of it since it didn't cause much of a problem. He's suffered worse where the electrical department was concerned anyways. So what could this measly zap do to him?

He first noticed the pain one day when he was doing homework for once in his bed. At first it was just a twinge in his chest, kind of like when you've been laying in bed for too long. It was something he could ignore for the time being.

Later on in the week Danny arrived at home, ready to go upstairs and dump his backpack in his room. He made it up the first couple of steps when the pain in his chest doubled. With each heartbeat, the pain doubled again and again. Danny collapsed on the floor, knocking over a table with a vase on it. He tried to pull himself up off the floor, when another beat pulsed through him and he fell back down with a thud. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his arms felt like weights, he couldn't move them. It felt like when you wake up in the middle of the night and you slept funny and your arm is so asleep it won't move.

Danny started to panic, which in retrospect should have been one of the best things not to do. His heart rate started going up, causing the pulsing pains to happen again and again and again.

He laid shaking on the floor, his vision beginning to get fuzzy. It felt as if he's been laying on the floor for hours, even though it had probably only been minutes.

As he laid on the ground, he heard the front door open and two sets of feet walked in. He opened his eyes to see a pair of combat boots and a pair of brown shoes running towards him. Sam and Tucker always walked in without knocking.

They turned him over onto his back and he looked up at them through lidded eyes. Sam had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his foreman, worriedly looking between him and Tucker. Tucker was currently on the phone with someone, but by now the blood rushing in his ears was too loud to hear anything anymore.

Tucker finally got off the phone and began saying something, taking his hand. He could tell that they were trying to reassure him, tell him that it would be okay.

But Danny knew this wasn't something he could come back from. It had been festering too long until it became just enough to drop him.

As Danny laid there, looking at his two best friends, a certain kind of understanding overcame him. He wasn't sure where it came from, or why he knew this to be true. But he was dying. Like dying, dying.

As Danny laid there, he knew he wouldn't come back as a ghost. He was certain that this was his last leap in this life and consciousness, He wouldn't be coming back as Fenton or Phantom.

Danny raised his head slightly, looking at Sam. Tears in her eyes, she took his hand and squeezed. Danny squeezed both her and Tucker's hands, then leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and through the pulsing in his body, he could faintly feel one of his friends shaking him.

He let out one final breath. His head tilted to the side, and the loose grip he had on Sam and Tucker's hands went limp.


	2. Green

Team Phantom sat somewhere in the ghost zone, near Skulker's island, watching the throng of ghosts fly about happily. Among them was Danny, flying in the midst of ghosts as if he belonged there and hasn't fought most of them at least once before.

Today was a day that was celebrated by all ghosts. Even half ghosts like Danny and Danielle. Team Phantom wasn't sure what it was, but they knew that all ghosts held this truce and tried to get along for a day.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz sat on a smaller, bare, floating island a little ways away, watching the joy emanating from Danny's face. Soon they spotted Danielle, who bonked Danny on the head and speeding away immediately afterwards. Soon a game of tag had begun and Youngblood even joined them.

Tucker looked down from the joyful ghosts and stole a glance at Sam. She had a big, adoring smile on her face as she watched Danny fly through the air. Tucker nudged Jazz to look at Sam. Once Jazz glanced Sam's way, she covered her mouth stifling a laugh.

Tucker looked back out at Danny, leaning closer to Jazz and whispering, "and they say they're not lovebirds."

They all sat there watching their best friend having a grand old time. Soon enough, the ghost zone began to glow with bursts of electric green. Tucker sat up a little bit straighter at the sight, seeing that they were shooting ghosts-rays. But as he observed the sky, they resembled the way fireworks looked on the fourth of July. He settled back down, realizing that this was just another way that the ghosts celebrated. Though Tucker wouldn't go around shooting his ecto-gun on Christmas, but to each their own.

Tucker stole a glance at Jazz, the radioactive green casting it's color on her face. It complimented her orange hair perfectly. She was engrossed in watching her family gliding through the air, letting outs whoops as they let out ecto blast after ecto blast. After a few more moments Jazz's eyes flitted to him and he tried to play it off by looking back out at the zone.

He turned his head slightly and looked back at Jazz who had now turned to face him. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and turned back to the spectacle in front of them.

Three beats later, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Tucker leaned his head down on top of hers. He scooped her hand up in his, entangling their fingers together and absently rubbed his thumb against hers.

While Danny and Sam had such disdain towards the term "lovebirds", Tucker and Jazz welcomed it with open arms.


	3. DNA

Danny was limping his was through a dark alley, away from home. Something was happening to him and he needed to get away. As far away as possible.

His parents came up with some new invention. It's supposed to decontaminate a human with trace amounts of ectoplasm in their system. On a whim, his dad decided to blast him with his since he always set off their scanners. Maybe they finally got the idea that their equipment wasn't failing, that there was something different about him. Whatever the reason, their invention didn't go as planned. Not that Danny could tell anyways. It seemed as if it was doing something else.

Once Danny had been struck by the blast from that weapon something inside him came to life, or maybe part of him went to death. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. After the initial shock of being struck by his father, something overtook Danny and he leaped at his dad, hands glowing as a deep rage overtook him.

He'd only got a few shots in before he came back to himself. Once he saw what he did, he ran. He needed to get away before he did that to someone else.

The blast from the new invention seemed to be stripping him of his humanity instead of the ectoplasm fused into his DNA. Much like the ecto-dejecto, this weapon's effects was opposite from what was intended. You'd think they'd test that thing out on a ghost first or something, not their son.

He collapsed in the alley. The the blast hurt. He needed to rest or something or heal. But he needed to get out of town soon.

As he was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, he heard someone enter the alleyway. He cracked open one eye and saw a skinny blonde girl. As soon as she saw him, she jumped away like a startled cat, wielding pepper spray as her other hand was held up to her chest. Recognition soon blossomed in her eyes, and she lowered her arm.

"Wow Fenton. Didn't know you were this much of a freak. Hiding out in an alley like a lowlife scum."

Star continued walking down the alley, not paying another second to Danny.

That cavernous rage bubbled up inside him again and took over. He dragged himself up, his head lolling to the side, eyes cast to the ground, his hair hiding his face. He took a step towards Star, stepping on an old, crumpled chips bag.

She turned around to look at him, a disgusted expression upon her face.  
"What is wrong with you Fenton?"

In a mere second Danny crossed the five feet between them, hovering over her. He raised his eyes up to meet hers. They were now a solid, glowing acidic green.

Star stared up at Danny in horror. She reached for her pepper spray, but Danny grabbed her wrist. He gave her a chilling smile, forming a fist glowing with ectoplasm.

Stars mouth formed into an o shape, and she looked ready to yell. But Danny rammed his fist into her stomach, knocking her over and burning her flesh. She lay on the ground, gasping for breath. Turning her head, she looked back at Danny, who pounced at her.

A blood curdling scream filled the night air, followed by Danny's knees thudding to the ground. He looked at Star, horror filling his stomach.

He hadn't gotten out of town fast enough.


	4. Eclipse

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were gone on a week long camping trip. It was the night before they'd be leaving and they went on a walk to a cliff that gave an amazing view of the night sky. There was a lunar eclipse that night, and Danny just _had_ to go, his nerd shining out about anything astronaut-like.

As they walked down the path Danny was absent mindedly tossing an ecto blast between his hands, a source of light and a source of entertainment.

Sam looked towards the sky. It was glittering with stars. It was a much prettier sight than the sky in Amity Park, which was dim with light pollution. She looked back at Danny, the starlight glittering in his eyes. He had leaned closer to Tucker and they were whispering about something. Tucker's gaze flicked towards her, and he leaned away from Danny. He shot her a signature Foley smile and gave her a set of finger guns.

She squinted her eyes at the two of them, rolling them right after.

They were nearly to the cliff when Tucker suddenly stopped in the path.

"Nature calls!" He shouted, running off.

Sam sighed. Tucker was lucky they've been to this place enough times. If he got lost, she'd leave him to suffer.

At least for like, an hour or two.

Her and Danny continued on their way to the cliff, passing a large oak tree. Below them was a lake glittering with stars and moonlight, trees going on for miles. Compared to bumbling Amity Park, this place with like heaven. Nature, quiet, and a distinct lack of ghosts.

Soon Sam noticed the sky growing darker. Looking around, she noticed Tucker hadn't made his way back yet.

"Should we go call for him so he can watch?" She asked Danny, not wanting to admit her concern for Tucker out of her stubbornness.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He put some kind of night vision thing in his glasses so at least he won't fall on something."

Sam snorted. Tucker trips on his backpack strap. _While it's on him._ She wasn't that confident night vision glasses could fix everything.

Sam and Danny watched as the moon shrank ever so slightly. Soon it was completely engulfed in darkness, and all they could see were stars. She heard shuffling noises around her and turned to face Danny, reaching out for him. But her arm whisked through cold air.

But Danny was a ghost, so that didn't mean much.

"Danny?"

No one answered. She began to worry, turning in place, knowing the cliff was right beside her. Soon she heard a rustling of branches from the tree that stood a couple feet away. The wind picked up, and she could feel leaves blowing into her face.

But they were too small and delicate for leaves, to velvety. Rubbing one between her fingers, she was struck with realization.

They were flower petals.

And not just any flower petals. She took a whiff.

Rose petals.

She began to look around again, the moon finally beginning to creep it's way back into the night sky. She still couldn't see Danny or Tucker, but since it seems they're playing some game, they could just be invisible.

A collection of glowing ice crystals began to form around her, and soon Danny appeared before her, kneeling on one knee, one hand half inside his coat pocket.

The crystals floated all around the clearing surrounding the cliff. She looked around and could finally see all of the rose petals scattered across the ground. Glancing up she found Tucker up in the tree, practically bubbling, holding a camera.

Sam looked back at Danny, who now had a small box in his hands. He held it up, and opened it.

"Samantha Manson."

She sent him a teasing glare, before smiling, eyes pricking with tears.

"Will you marry me?"

She smiled even bigger, covering her mouth with her hands. She nodded. "Yes, Daniel Fenton. It would be my honor."

Danny stood up, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a small peck on the lips, resting her forehead against his.

The moment was interrupted though, when they heard Tucker falling out of the tree with the shimmy of branches and the thud and groan as he hit the ground.

Sam snorted. "See Danny, that's why it doesn't matter if he has night vision glasses or not."

Tucker stood up, dusting himself off and then checking the camera. "Dude, I just captured the most romantic moment you guys have ever had. I think falling out of the tree was worth it."

Tucker walked to join them at the cliff, watching as the moon crept back into visibility.

Sam snuck a glance at Danny. "So. How'd you find out what ring size I am?"

He looked back at her with a smirk on his face. "Your mom can work wonders, Sam."

"Figures." The only other ring she's really worn was that first one from Danny, and since then her hands have grown slightly. She leaned her head on Danny's shoulder, watching the night sky.

Suddenly, Tucker engulfed them both in a giant hug, a face-ripping smile plastered to his face.

"So Danny? Who's your best man gonna be?"

Sam rolled her eyes while Danny held out his hand for a fist bump. Tucker whooped, banged his own fist against Danny's. Soon they were all lying on the ground, settled against a log, watching the stars twinkle, and the ice crystals float absent mindedly around them.


	5. Ten Years Later

Fentonworks stood in a shroud of gloom, shadows enclosing it in darkness. The giant sign on the front of the building was long burnt out, the colors turning dull.

Sam stood outside the Fenton's door, looking up at the building. It felt like a husk of the once hustling and lively building it had been years ago, when there were always people coming in and out of the home.

She took off a necklace that held a key. Walking up to the door, she unlocked it and went inside.

She always expected someone to be sitting on the couch doing embroidery or someone to be in the kitchen inventing and cooking a meal at the same time. No matter how long it's been or how many times she comes to visit the building, it's always a shock to see it so empty.

That day so long ago, Sam and Dani went on a girl's night out. Dani wanted to have a normal teenage outing and Jazz said that if Sam and Dani hung out together that maybe some of the barrier that had been built between them because of Vlad would start to dissipate. So they went to the mall.

Jazz had returned home that weekend from college. A surprise, no one had been expecting her. If they had, Maddie and Jack would have been talking about it non-stop the days leading up.

The Fenton's had been working on a new invention. Sam doesn't remember what it was supposed to do, since she wasn't there on it's "debut". Her and Dani left before they could find out.

But the invention had malfunctioned. Destroying the lab. Leaving barely any trace of the people who were down there.

The whole Fenton family, minus Dani, and Tucker had been in the lab when it happened. Sam's mom had called her, sounding hysteric, while her and Dani were sitting in the food court eating ice cream.

When Sam heard the news, everything stopped. She dropped her ice cream and phone onto the table, staring at nothing. Her mom's warbling still came through the phone, and she barely registered Dani picking it back up to speak to her mom, and then scooping Sam into her arms and flying out of the mall to Fentonworks.

When they arrived, the building looked in tact. It was in pretty good condition considering it's been destroyed by wind and ghosts walking away with the building. Dani phased them into the house and they went down into the lab where it had happened. Tables were pushed to the back of the room and shrapnel littered the floor. There they were informed about what had happened and that it was an invention that caused this.

After that Sam convinced her parents to buy Fentonworks. Her reasoning was that they couldn't let just anybody get their hands on the equipment and and inventions in the lab. But that was only half the reason.

The Manson's adopted Dani soon after that happened and they tried to help both girls as much as they could.

Since the police hadn't found much trace of anyone in the lab, Sam demanded to keep the ghost portal open in case they had escaped into it. It was two years later, after the funerals and fatal ghost attacks, that Sam finally complied and turned it off.

Sam looked up and around the kitchen, counters and tables caked with dust. Then she looked down the stairs that led to the lab. She hadn't been down there since she turned the portal off four years ago. She walked up to the doorway, took a deep breath, and clomped her way down the steps.

There was still a burn mark on the floor and the tables were upturned with their contents scattered everywhere. She looked at the empty, dark portal and walked up to it.

She turned to the knobs, and began twisting them to the settings they had been on that fateful day ten years ago. She walked inside, staring at the on switch, hand raised and poised to push the button.

But an image of Dani forced itself into her mind and she faltered. She couldn't just leave Dani all on her own. Everyone else Dani cared about was already gone.

Sam's hand fell to her side and she stepped out of the portal. She began walking back towards the stairs, but turned back to look inside the portal again. She picked up a wrench from the floor and threw a well aimed shot at the on button. The portal burst to life for the first time in four years and Sam stared at it's swirling color. She began to head back upstairs and was almost to the door.

She stopped as she heard a loud thump come from the basement. A loud whoop sounded and she went numb.

She turned and ran towards the basement, sure her combat shoes were booms in the quiet house. Launching herself down the stairs, she was met with a sight she hadn't seen for six years.

Tucker and the Fenton's were standing, not _floating_ , in the middle of the lab. As human as one could be.

They looked up at her, and for a moment, everything was silent. Sam dropped to her knees, hand covering her mouth and began to sob. Danny ran up to her, engulfing her in his arms, and soon Tucker followed.

One by one the rest of the Fenton's joined the group hug and Sam smiled the first genuine smile she's had in years.

She couldn't wait to tell Dani the good news.


	6. World Building

The city of Amity Park was once again in ruin, plagued by a war that was unforeseen. It left buildings crumbled and trees blown down.

Vlad had returned after years in space with an army of aliens from the Andromeda galaxy. They were to help him finally take control so he could rule the earth. In return, he would give them minerals or some other kind of trading goods.

While many parts of the world were involved in this war, the attack was centered on Amity Park, reasons obvious to those who knew Vlad.

He came in exacting revenge on Danny and his family, demanding Maddie to be his queen. He seemed to be losing it, all those years in space taking its impact on his mind. Who knows how being in space without a helmet for so long would affect a halfa, physically and mentally.

After a couple years, the world managed to take down Vlad and the aliens, ending the war. The aliens were whisked seemingly off the face of the earth while Vlad was taken by the G.I.W..

The cleanup had begun and a sense of normalcy had returned.

The Fenton's were a big part in the war. They had provided Amity Park citizens with weapons to defend against the aliens. Jack and Maddie were often times on the front lines, going face to face with the other worldly creatures. Since Amity Park was used to attacks and avoiding injury due to the ghost population, not many people were seriously hurt. The worst was Jack, who had ended up paralyzed near the end of the battle. He didn't let the injury stop his good natured bumbling and jolliness.

Danny and Sam's kids loved being able to ride their grandpa's ecto-powered wheelchair. They played ghost hunter and sneaked up on their "unsuspecting" grandma, who they dubbed a ghost for the time being.

The Fenton's stood outside Fentonworks 2.0 and looked up at it, reminiscing about the memories had at the old home. Danny's son, Billy, sat atop his shoulders, while his daughter Lilith was holding Sam's hand, eager to go inside and see their new home.

They walked through the front door, and were met with a loud "BEWARE!" being shouted at them from the ceiling. Looking up, they could see the box ghost floating among a small crowd of ghosts that have become more of "acquaintances" instead of enemies.

"Hey bonehead!" Yelled Ember. "You're supposed to yell surprise, not beware!"

In a moment of hotheaded spite, the box ghost yelled another BEWARE at Ember before flying off.

"What's all this for guys?" Danny asked, taking in the green and white streamers strewn across the room.

"We thought that it would be great to celebrate the new house being finished!" Dani piped up, coming from the back of the crowd of ghosts. "Also, since the war is over, we thought this would be a good time to have a peaceful gathering."

Soon, everyone was talking and dancing to the music someone started up. Dani was giving airborne piggy back rides to Billy and Lilith, while the box ghost was whispering yet another beware at Ember.

The war was over. Homes rebuilt.

A sense of peace filled everyone, from humans to ghosts, even halfas.


	7. CoreLimitless

Danny was running through dense trees, the woods surrounding him too thick to let in any moonlight from the night sky. He was too weak to try to fly away instead of running, but they'd probably have a harder time trying to find him on foot anyways.

He'd gotten caught by the G.I.W. and was locked away at their facility, a mile or so underground. It's been a couple weeks since he got caught and he finally found a window of opportunity for him to escape.

The power had failed at their location and had gone out for a couple hours. With the power out, that meant the restraints and cells holding him would no longer have the power to contain him. After that, he flew his way to the surface where he could no longer stay airborne and started running.

He would have to thank Tucker for cutting the power.

The longer his trek, the weaker he became. He hasn't eaten anything in the past couple weeks and so he was having trouble moving one foot in front of the other.

The G.I.W. believed all ghosts could endlessly replenish their ectoplasm, reform themselves and keep themselves stabilized limitlessly.

Normal ghosts could probably do that. But Danny wasn't just any normal ghost.

As a result, Danny had destabilized and he was growing increasingly warmer as the minutes passed by. His core pulsing heavily in his chest as it was beginning to fail.

His glow was fading and he could no longer go intangible, let alone fire a ghost ray. Soon Danny came to a stop, falling to his knees. He dragged himself under a nearby bush, to hopefully prevent the G.I.W. from finding him any sooner than they would.

The sound of flying vehicles and jets soon filled the air around him, whipping the leaves on the trees in their direction. A sense of dread filled Danny and the sweat that was beginning to form on his forehead dripped to the ground.

Nobody had started shouting orders to anyone yet, so that was the only consolation that Danny had that it wasn't the G.I.W.. They probably knew he was weak, that he couldn't get far. And they wouldn't consider the possibility of needing a stealthy approach.

Team Phantom on the other hand would be a stealthy as possible, as to not alert the government organization to his location. They knew the G.I.W. had no qualms about taking Phantom back and locking up teenagers, so it was for Danny's safety as much as their own.

Danny's eye began to droop shut, darkness taking it's hold on him. His core was failing and he could no longer sustain himself after all that happened inside that facility.

Before unconsciousness could overcome him, he heard the drop of heavy feet on the ground near him. Something else could be heard rattling the leaves of the bush he was hiding under.

The last thing he remembered before falling into unconsciousness was the image in his mind of heavy combat boots, and the glow from the transformation rings lighting up the back of his eyelids.


	8. Clones

In the year 2006, many people haven't even begun to come anywhere close to cloning a human. Or for that matter, a halfa. Halfas are an anomaly in themselves, and people don't even realize they exist.

Vlad likes to think he's the leading expert in cloning. He had been able to make that wretch of a girl Danielle. She hasn't destabilized yet, thanks to that buffoons "failed" invention.

After that whole fiasco, Vlad made sure to pay Jack a visit. He managed to slip some ecto dejecto from under Jack's nose, then produce his own stock of it. Jack had somehow come up with the last piece needed to stabilize a clone, without even the slightest idea of what it could truly do.

Instead of trying to clone the little badger again, Vlad decided to take a whack at cloning himself. While having a clone of the boy would be useful to tarnish the public's image of him, Vlad could leave his own clone in place of him when crisis strikes and he has a ghostly emergency.

"Clone stabilized. Testing chamber opening in thirty seconds, dearest of mine." Notified the Maddie hologram.

Finally! The first clone of himself. He knew the clone would be stabilized through trial and error and with Jack's invention, but he was curious about the outcome with this first attempt.

The door to the testing chamber whooshed open and the fog piled out. Soon, a small, lanky figure stepped out of the chamber, looking around until his eyes landed on Vlad.

Vlad, shocked, backed away until he bumped the far wall of the lab.

There standing in front of him was the image of his last day at college. Young and skinny, without the vampire get-up. While he did have white hair and glowing, but not yet red, eyes, there was no trace of the ecto acne that had plagued Vlad for decades.

The clone looked around the lab, taking everything in. He then looked at Vlad, a smile cracking across his face.

This clone was a mirror of Vlad's personality before the accident, before he started looking at the world with a cynical lense.

For a moment, Vlad started looking back at all that had happened in his life. The accident, pushing away his friends, tormenting others around him. Looking nostalgia in the face was making Vlad regret some of the things he did.

Had Vlad never pushed his friends away, would he be the same, bitter old man that he is today?

He looked to the phone, itching to pick it up and dial a number. Looking back up at his clone he made a decision, reaching for the phone.

The phone range a couple times, and Vlad worried that no one would answer. But soon he was met with a beat of silence.

"Hey Vladdie!"

Jack's voice boomed over the phone. Even though Vlad had become cruel and distant over the years, Jack never once stopped supporting him. Whether that be from loyalty or a lack of observation. But at this moment, Vlad was glad Jack never really gave up.

"Jack, my dear old fat friend." Vlad said into the receiver. "I need to tell you something."


	9. Power Surge

Danielle, Dani, Phantom was spending her time traveling the world. Flying all the way from Amity Park to the Grand Canyon to Brazil. At the moment, she was in Kentucky on her way back home to visit Danny. She hasn't been back in awhile and she figured she should check in so he knows she hasn't died or anything.

It was getting dark outside and Dani was growing weary. She flew around a little bit more until she came across a barn that had hay stored in the second story of the building. She transformed and plopped herself down amongst the hay and let sleep take her.

Danielle woke the next morning, filled with a chill that resembled the winters in Wisconsin. As she sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she saw that the hay around her was brittle and frozen. She stood up, the shivers racking her body as the cold filled her veins. She rested her hand on the wall to balance her still sleepy body, when a circle of ice radiated out from where her hand touched the wall.

She pulled back, clutching her hand as if it had burned, worried about what was happening.

A creak could be heard coming from downstairs and she recognized it as the barn door. Dani went ghost and flew through the roof, continuing on her journey to return to Amity Park.

She'd been flying for a couple hours and was no longer in Kentucky. She could see farmland slowly turn into a more populated area filled with fields and a house every few seconds.

Soon she noticed, staring cross-eyed at her nose, that her skin had become an unhealthy blue complexion, and snowflakes were falling into the air underneath her. The shivering she had been experiencing for miles were enveloping her body in spasms, causing her spine and back muscles to cry out in pain.

Danielle could no longer stay airborne and she fell to the the grassy ground in front of a sign. She transformed back into a human, but the grass underneath her still became brittle and cold with ice.

Her vision was beginning to go foggy, and before she fell into unconsciousness, she tried to look around to see where she was. She could see the country turn into city. Before her was a sign with a laugh worthy slogan on it due to the paranormal occurrences that happen there daily.

Her eyes began to droop shut but before she fell into the darkness, she could hear the roar of rockets racing towards her. Opening her eyes one last time, she could see a black and red blob floating before her, seemingly wary to step onto the ice that was seeping it's way down the hill.

Danielle finally slipped into unconsciousness, relishing the feeling of escaping the cold inside her mind.

 _Amity Park._

 _A nice place to live._


	10. Crossover

Danny was flying aimlessly through the ghost zone. They were on summer vacation and he thought he'd take a couple hours to relax from ghost hunting in Amity Park. As he glided through the ghost zone, he did the occasional graceful spin in the air.

As Danny glided further in this direction, he began to see wisps of blue surrounding a small neighborhood. Puzzled, Danny landed in the middle of a cul de sac filled with brightly colored houses. From his spot on the ground, the endless green and black sky of the ghost zone was replaced by a normal earthly blue with clouds dotted across it.

After taking in this strange place, his ghost sense went off and he struck a defensive stance, looking around. He had no idea what resided in this place or what he was dealing with.

As he spun around in the cul de sac, his eyes landed on a patch of bushes where he could see the eyes of a group of kids watching him. These kids didn't seem that ghostly. The only thing that seemed to be their only "ghostly" traits was that some of them had strange hues of skin tone, and it looked like their tongues were splashed with color.

They were whispering and looking out at him. Soon they sent a tall yellow kid in an oversized jacket his way. The boy looked back at his friends before continuing to walk up to Danny. He stopped three feet from the floating ghost and Danny's ghost sense went off again. The boy looked at him, eyes offset and mouth hanging open.

After a few moments the boy still hadn't said anything so Danny waved in his direction, looking at him and back at the group of kids.

"Uh, hi?"

His voice echoed a little ways through the cul de sac and the face on the kid before him turned into one of panic. He pointed his finger at Danny, shaking before yelling a very familiar phrase at him.

"GHOST!"

The kids scattered, forming into smaller groups and dashing towards different houses.

These kids had no idea where they were, or that they were even dead.

Looking around the cul de sac, he was preparing to leave when he saw a group of three boys still looking at him from behind some bushes. One was the yellow kid, who was shaking and covering the top of his head. The second was a short, pudgy boy with his hands stuck in his pockets and a bored, irritated expression on his face. The last had on a bright orange shirt and was holding a clipboard. He seemed to be taking notes on something. Danny decided to float closer to them and heard the orange shirt boy talking.

"Fascinating! How is it possible for a being of that density to be able-" The boy looked up from his notes to see Danny floating before him. "Salutations my good fellow!"

Danny looked at the boy and his friends suspiciously. "Why didn't you guys run away?"

"Sockhead wanted to 'observe' you or whatever." Said the pudgy short kid.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Edward, though most people call me Double D. This one," Double D points to the tall yellow boy, "is Ed. This ray of sunshine here is Eddy." He finishes, pointing at the grumpy kid.

"I'm Danny."

"Well, Danny, I'm sure you're looking forward to getting back home at a reasonable time so I will bid you farewell, good sir!"

Danny eyed the nerdy boy suspiciously. Then his eyes widened.

"Do you three know that you're dead?"

Double D giggled, covering the gap in his teeth with his mouth. "Well, when you are something of an intellectual prodigy stuck in purgatory, it's something that comes about one way or another eventually. I've run out of things to study that pique my interest, and as a result I uncovered the dark secret that all of us are a part of."

Danny stared at this kid as him and his friends begin making their way to a large, blue house.

"Oh, and one last request I ask of you is that you don't tell the other kids in the cul de sac." Double D advised. "I wouldn't want to frighten them."

With that the trio entered the house leaving Danny in an empty cul de sac.

Looking around one last time, Danny flew into the sky, watching as the blue dissipated until it was the familiar green and black expanse of the ghost zone.


	11. Stars

Danny was up on the roof of Fentonworks, observing the stars, relaxing after the whole "saving the world from an asteroid and revealing his secret" fiasco. Many places gave students off to recuperate from the stress that had been suffered during the week leading up to the disasteroid. So Danny had a lack of things to worry about for awhile, especially because the ghosts have been quiet ever since they helped save their worlds.

Laying down on a blanket, Danny was looking at the stars and picking out different constellations and planets. This is something he used to do a lot more of before the accident and all the ghost hunting.

After a little while Danny closed his eyes, relaxing under the night sky. Soon he heard a whoosh and the drop of feet on the pavement. A flash of light could be seen behind his eyelids and when he opened his eyes, he could see Danielle sitting on the blanket beside him.

Neither of them spoke for several moments until Danny cleared his throat.

"What's up cuz'?"

Danielle was looking down at her hands picking at her nails. She shrugged before looking up to meet Danny's eyes. "I just thought I should visit after everything's that's happened lately."

"Oh okay." Danny said. "So what have you been up to? Besides, you know, worrying about inescapable death."

She cracked a smile at that. "Oh you know. Just been traveling all over, here and in the ghost zone."

"All by yourself?"

Danielle nodded.

"Well," Danny said, looking back up at the sky, "You could always stay here with us."

Danielle barked out a laugh. "How would we explain that to your parents?"

Danny sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Jazz kind of told them my secret because everyone thought we were gonna die so she thought they should know. And they know about Vlad now so we wouldn't have to make up an explanation anymore."

"Oh." Danielle looked anxious, still picking at her nails.

"Come on! It'll be fun. You can do girl things with Jazz and I'm sure my parents would love having another kid to embarrass."

"What if they don't like me?"

Danny's smile dropped at this.

"Like, I'm not a kid they planned on having but technically they're my parents. I was created by Vlad and I was helping him kidnap and hurt you and-"

Danny cut Danielle off my grabbing her shoulders.

"Danielle, none of that is your fault. It's Vlad's. You've only had limited life experience so far and you were doing what you thought was right for the only person you had any kind of bond with.

"You might not have been planned and you might not have been a perfect clone, but you are still the best thing that the fruit loop has ever come up with."

Danny looked back up at the stars.

"See these constellations?"

Danielle looked up and nodded.

"They all have stars with different names and different features that make up a unique shape in the sky. From here they look all the same but as you delve deeper into their shapes and what they're named after, they have stories and they're all unique.

"But without one star, the constellation would be incomplete, might not even be a constellation anymore."

Danielle looked back at Danny, waiting for the the point of his speech.

"Now that everything's out and Vlad won't be looking for you we'd eventually tell my parents all the stories of our adventures and you're one of the highlights in my time that I've been ghost fighting. Our family would be incomplete. Who knows how worried my parents would get, or even Jazz once they hear about how you've been wandering the world on your own.

"You're here for a reason Dani, and I don't think that reason is to be living on your own forever."

Danielle's eyes start to fill with tears. She reached over to hug Danny.

"So what do you say? Would you like to be a part of our "constellation"?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

A few moments later, Danny phased them and the blanket onto his bed in his room.

"Okay. Are you ready to make your debut to the rest of the Fenton family?"

Smiling, Danielle nodded excitedly, though she still picked at her nails with nerves.

Danny smiled back at her encouragingly, took her hand, and led her into the hallway.

"Mom, Dad! I have someone I'd like you to meet!"


	12. Villains

Ember sat criss cross on a bench in Amity Park underneath an oak tree. Tonight, she had an acoustic guitar instead of the regular, ghostly electric guitar.

Today had been a monumental day for her decades ago. It was the anniversary of her tragic death.

There had been a boy that asked her out on a date to go see a movie. She waited and waited all night long until she realized he wasn't coming and decided to go home. When she got there, she was so exhausted that she just flopped onto her bed and was out in the blink of an eye. The next time she awoke, she was in the ghost zone, surrounded by ashes on one of the smaller floating islands. She soon realized her appearance had changed and she could fly around this strange place.

In current day, Ember began strumming her guitar, singing the lyrics of her most popular song quietly.

 _It was, it was September._

 _Winds blow, the dead leaves fall._

 _To you, I did surrender._

The wind blew and picked up a few warm colored leaves, blowing them past Ember's face. They caught her gaze. She closed her eyes and kept singing.

 _Two weeks, you didn't call._

 _Your life goes on without me._

 _My life, a losing game._

 _But you should, you should not doubt me._

 _You will remember my name._

The chorus began spilling from her lips, still much more soft and fragile compared to how it's sung during a performance.

The next verse began and Ember squeezed her eyes shut even tighter.

 _Your heart, your heart has mended._

 _You're off, now bear the shame._

 _Like dead trees in cold December._

 _Nothing but ashes remain._

After all these years, Ember couldn't understand how someone could just forget a _person_ inside a burning building. Her parents, their neighbors, somebody. What were the firefighters even doing when they got there? Did they search the house?

 _Oh Ember, you will remember._

 _Ember, one thing remains._

 _Ember, so warm and tender._

 _You will remember my name._

Ember's voice cracked on the last word and a tear slipped down her cheek.

No one would remember the right name. Just this alias that death provided her with.

 _Ohhh, Ember, you will remember._

 _Ember, one thing remains._

 _Ember, so warm and tender._

 _You will remember my name._

"Yeah, you will remember my name…"

Ember whispered the last line, dropping the guitar in front of her and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She looked up at the sky, the full moon blurred by her tears. After a moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at first, then turned around to see Skulker standing behind her, a solemn expression on his face.

"Let's go home…" He whispered.

Ember nodded, picking up her guitar and slinging it onto her back. Skulker took her hand and together they flew off towards the Fenton's to return back to the ghost zone.


	13. Swap

Jazz and Tucker sat atop a grassy hill, overlooking a meadow filled with flowers. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and they could see the occasional butterfly flitting around their heads.

They were having a picnic. It was all decked out with the stereotypical plaid blanket and woven basket like how you see in the movies. Candles were spread out around them, amplifying the romantic air of the evening.

It was nearing sunset and Jazz was filled with adrenaline.

"So, Tucker. " She started. "How's working at Axion Labs?"

"It's pretty cool. I get to help invent new devices _and_ find holes in their system that people could hack into. This also provides me with resources to make inventions to help Danny in battle, but I'm not supposed to be doing anything for 'personal gain'."

"I mean you are a hacker. I think it's pretty up your alley to swipe some materials for your own projects."

"Hey!" Tucker nudged Jazz with his shoulder. "I'm doing it for the greater good!"

Jazz snorted. "The greater good is making a 2.0 of your virtual reality helmet?"

"Totally. You never know when Danny's powers will sync up with his mood again."

Jazz smiled, taking Tucker in. Since all the Phantom shenanigans had started, he had grown a lot. He's more confident in his geeky ways and his own image. He's grown a good six inches since then. Many little things have changed, but Tucker is still the same red beret wearing, suave, down to earth guy she fell for all those years ago.

Jazz picked up her purse, unzipping it and beginning to prepare her speech in her head. Her mouth began to open, but she saw Tucker shift and he began talking first.

"Jazz… I love you. So very much. I could never picture my life without you and your book wormy personality. You know just what I need and how to help me when I'm stuck."

Tucker reached into his coat pocket, shifting his position so that he was on one knee. Jazz gasped, eyes opening wide. She covered her mouth, staring into Tucker's eyes.

"So, Jasmine Fenton, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He brought out a small box, opening it. Inside sat a small, delicate ring with a diamond sitting on top. Jazz's eyes filled with tears.

Without answering, she turned to grab her purse. After digging around for a few moments, she pulled out her own box.

Tucker's eyes widened, gaze resting on the box before moving up to meet her eyes.

Jazz opened it, showing a larger, slightly gaudier ring with a ruby in the place of a diamond.

"I know you like to be flashy sometimes, so I thought the ruby would be nice. Plus it'll match your beret." She smiled at him.

Tucker's face broke into the biggest smile, taking in the ring and his girlfriend, seconds away from being his fiance.

"So is that yes?"

Jazz snorted, still smiling. "Yes you dweeb."

They swapped rings and turned to look at the sunset, leaning against one another as they did so.

Afters a few minutes, Jazz broke the silence.

"You know what, Tucker?"

Tucker looked at Jazz. His _fiance._ "What?"

She looked up at him smiling.

"We're the true clueless ones."

Tucker snorted and kissed Jazz on the top of her flaming head, the sunset setting her gorgeous red hair on fire.

"At least we'll be clueless together."


	14. Flowers

Danielle Fenton was on her way to her boyfriend's house. It was an early summer day and she was driving with the windows down, the car too stuffy with them closed. Her dashboard was covered in stickers and the rest of the car was just as personalized. She'd rather fly than drive, but her family thought it'd be better for her to drive instead, especially when going far enough away from home. In order to "not seem suspicious."

So she might as well enjoy looking at the inside of her cramped, stuffy car.

She pulled up to her boyfriend's house, taking her purse with as she exited the car. Danielle walked up to the front door and knocked three times. Soon, she was met with the sounds of bustling and hustling and the door sprang open.

Standing there was Elliot, clad with a "kiss the chef" apron on. His white hair caught the morning sun perfectly and a smile crawled on his face.

"Hey babe." He said while pulling her into a hug.

"Hi." She replied back, smiling. She went up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before walking inside.

As soon as Danielle was inside and the door was closed, her nose was met with a delightful smell.

 _Pancakes and bacon._

She started to walk to the kitchen, when Elliot grabbed her hand and tugged her in a different direction.

"Nah, we're not eating in the kitchen today."

He pulled her into the dining room. And boy did it look magnificent.

The room was filled with flowers _everywhere._ They were along the walls, hanging from the chandelier, part of a gorgeous centerpiece on the table. There were also candles sprinkled around the room with sunlight seeping in through the windows.

There were daisies and tulips and roses.

Eyes wide, smile giant, Danielle turned to look at Elliot. He just smiled back and pulled out her chair for her.

She sat down, looking up at him.

"I'll be back in a moment, my fair lady. Our delicious breakfast awaits us."

A minute or two later, he came back with a tray decked with food. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, strawberries, syrup. It all looked so delectable.

They then dug into their food, talking about the upcoming school year and what not. Danielle finally got to her pancakes and began to pour some syrup on them from the unmarked glass bottle it was in.

The syrup poured out, thick and lucious, but when it caught the light just right she noticed that it had a slight red tint to it.

 _Must be some fancy people syrup,_ she thought.

She began eating the pancakes, and after a few minutes she began to feel ill. She figured it must be because she ate so much so early in the morning and she began to slow down, leaning away from her food for the time being.

"So, Danielle," Elliot started. "That syrup is a family recipe. My grandma first came up with it and my family _cannot_ get enough of it."

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty good. Tasted a little sweeter than most syrup I've had before."

"Yeah. That's because it's made out of flowers along with the tree sap."

Danielle felt a pang in her stomach. "Oh, really? I didn't know you could use flowers to cook like that. What flowers did she use?"

He stuck another bite of eggs into his mouth before answering.

"Blood blossoms."

Danielle froze, dropping her fork onto her plate before she could take another bite. A tsunami was rolling through her stomach as her skin turned white.

She could hear Elliot trying to talk to her, but she couldn't understand him as the blood rushing in her ears was too loud.

Suddenly, she bolted up and ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

It didn't help. She could still feel the pain expanding, leaching from her stomach into other parts of her body. She collapsed on the floor, clutching her abdomen. She registered that Elliot had followed her to the bathroom at some point and that he was trying to hold her in his arms, asking what was wrong.

The world began to go fuzzy, and she could feel Elliot begin to shake her. The world began to swim before her eyes and her head listed to the right. She managed to grab Elliot's hand with her own, before croaking at him in a whisper.

"Call my parents, Danny, Jazz. Or even Sam or Tucker."

Elliot looked at her, fear in his face. "Danielle, you need to go to the hospital!"

"No! You need to call my parents. The ghost experts." In his eyes, I saw my own flash a radioactive green.

His eyes widened as understanding flickered across his face. He rushed out of the room and came back with her phone. The first number he dialed answered. Soon he was shaking her again, asking her what was happening so he could tell them.

Sweat trickled down her face as she shook on the floor. She croaked out two words.

"Blood blossoms…"

Danielle's eyes fell shut, and her world turned black.


	15. Girls

It was a nice spring day out, birds chirping. Sun shining.

Danielle, Jazz, Sam, and Valerie were having a girls day. Their first trip on the list was to go to the cinema and watch another Terminatra movie. Sam's taste in films had rubbed off on the rest of the group, so everyone was pretty excited.

They paid for their tickets and bought all their snacks and made their way to the theater. When they were all seated, they began to chit chat about school and mundane stuff like that.

"So, Danielle." Valerie started. "How's your first year of high school been?"

"Oh, you know. As good as high school can be. Everyone treats me pretty good though so that's nice." Danielle was thinking of all the stories she'd heard about Danny's social status at school freshmen and was thankful that everyone was more accepting of her.

"That's great!" Jazz exclaimed. "I was worried that everyone would treat you weird because you just kind of showed up as a Fenton out of nowhere. Since they don't know about your true origins, they could have made up some kind of story or something."

"Yeah. But with everything that happened after the disasteroid, everyone probably thought that we'd all beat them to a pulp if they did anything to you." Sam said.

That was pretty close to the truth. Everyone could see how protective Team Phantom and Valerie were of Dani. Nobody wanted to get on their bad side, especially after finding out that Danny could literally have beaten the pulp out of them if he wanted to.

"Shhh!" Sam said as the lights began to dim and the screen flickered to life. The movie was beginning.

They were about halfway through the movie when they heard screams and footsteps coming from outside their theater. After a moment, Danielle's ghost sense went off. Their theater was relatively empty, but the few other people who were in there with them ran out the doors as soon as a couple of small ghosts phased through one wall and out the other.

Sam groaned, hands gripping the seat in front of her. "Why couldn't this have happened near Danny? We're supposed to be having a girl's day!"

Valerie's face now sported a devilish grin, looking at where the ghosts disappeared. "Who says we can't have a girl's day while hunting ghosts? We'll just do all the hunting ourselves!"

Danielle grinned. She never really got to hunt ghosts that often because the rest of her family wanted her to focus on school, unlike Danny during his freshman year of high school.

Dani looked at Sam, a smile crawling across her own face.

"You wanna sit on the sidelines, or you wanna kick some butt?"

Sam smiled at Danielle, pulling a Fenton Bazooka from her backpack. Valerie had donned her suit and Jazz was now encased in the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

Dani transformed, closing her eyes until the rings had passed over her body. She glided up and began flying towards the theater door with the rest of the girls on her heel.

"Let's go kick some ghost butt!" Danielle yelled before phasing through the door.


	16. Gift

**Happy Vlad AU.**

 **I just realized Danielle wouldn't make sense in a happy Vlad AU but she's gon' be here anyways.**

Snow was falling in Amity Park and it was Christmas Eve. The three families were gathered at the Fenton household, spending the holiday with one another. The Mansons didn't celebrate Christmas, but that just made for less bickering on where they were holding Christmas that year.

Tucker and Jazz walked up the steps. His parents had already arrived and it seems that the Mansons had too.

Walking in, they were blasted with warm air and the smell of turkey and baked cookies. Christmas music flowed throughout the house and laughter filled the air.

Once the door was closed, Tucker and Jazz were enveloped in an enthusiastic jump suited man with a santa hat on.

"Hiya, kids! I hope the snow didn't cause you too much trouble getting here." He bellowed.

Jazz giggled, covering her mouth. "No, Dad, we were just fine."

They took their coats off and headed off towards the kitchen where Danny, Sam, and Danielle had gathered away from the older adults.

"Hi guys!" Sam jumped up and hugged Jazz and Tucker. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. We just got settled in the new house. How about you?" Tucker replied.

"We've been doing well. This bundle in the oven is ready to pop out." Sam said, rubbing her stomach.

"Wow!" Jazz exclaimed. "When are you due?"

"Sometime in February, but you never know when they decide to drop the ball."

Then they could hear a voice in the background, searching for someone.

"Oh Pamela have you seen Jazz yet? I have just got to show her something."

The group could hear Pamela murmur a reply in the living room and soon a man wearing a green and black jumpsuit walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Vlad!" Jazz said. "I see you've upgraded your wardrobe!"

"Oh yes, Jasmine. But it's more than just a suit! Your parents finished it yesterday and I want to show you what it can do!"

"Okay, okay. Lead the way." Jazz waved bye to the young adults and disappeared into the lab with Vlad.

Tucker, Danny, Sam, and Danielle made their way to the living room to catch up on what they missed with the rest of the family.

It was nearing the end of the night and the Mansons and Foleys were getting ready to leave soon. Tucker and Jazz would be getting ready to head out too and so Tucker had a mission to accomplish in about half an hour.

Tucker requested that Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle meet him up in Danny's room. He went to grab his coat from the rack by the door and headed up the stairs two at a time.

When he walked into the room, he could see Danny and Danielle tickling Jazz. Sneaking up, Tucker grabbed one of Jazz's feet and began ghosting his fingers along them.

"No please!" Jazz yelled, gasping for air between breaths and laughter.

The four of them calmed down after a couple minutes and his friends looked at Tucker expectantly.

"Okay so, uh." He started. "So you know how we've been friends for like, ever?"

They nodded.

"Well. Since we're all growing up and doing our own things now, I thought we could all have something to remind us of one another when we're all at home."

Tucker began to pull out little boxes, handing one to each person and keeping one for himself.

"Not to seem girly or like a kid, but I thought we could each have bracelets that we can look at wherever we go. Like if we're sad at work, we can look at our wrist and be like 'I have you guys though so it's okay'."

Tucker pulled out a red beaded bracelet from his box and put it on.

Sam's was purple, Danny's was green, Jazz's teal, and Danielle's was blue.

"I know it's a really simple gift, but it's the thought that counts right?" Tucker said meekly.

Jazz walked up to him. "They're perfect." She whispered.

Soon, they were all in a group hug with one another. That is, until someone decided that the moment was too mushy and pushed Tucker onto the bed, tickling him.

"No! Please! Have mercy on me!" Tucker wailed. The sounds of their laughter could be heard over the Christmas music downstairs. The Mansons soon called out that they were leaving and the group of five headed downstairs to say goodbye.


	17. Royalty

**After Phantom Planet. But AU where the disasteroid wasn't made out of ectoranium.**

Jack was in a damp, dimly lit room. It was cold and made out of stone. Hardly anyone came here to visit him, as were the rulers demands. Though, the occasional ghost came and gave him food and water.

Jack kind of wished he'd never shot at these ghosts in his life.

One visitor he never got the chance to have was Phantom. For all his good deeds he claimed to be doing, he never tried to free Jack or even came to visit him. Jack wondered what had happened to Phantom. After all, he and Plasmius had never been on the best of terms.

Jack was tethered to the wall with chains that had a faint glow to them. He suspected that they had some kind of anti-ghost serum on them, otherwise the ghosts could have tried to free him by now.

Maybe that's why Phantom hadn't come yet, because he knew he couldn't free Jack.

Jack's head slid back and thumped against the cold stone.

He still didn't understand how Vlad could take the world hostage the way he did. He was such a free spirit and easy going guy in college, outside of their field of study that is.

They had all been best friends in college. How couldn't he have seen that one of his best friends had changed so drastically? Especially after not seeing him for twenty years?

Maybe he had just wanted to deny the reality that had been placed before him. Staying loyal to someone who no longer deserved it or who would even return the favor.

Maddie must of seen it. She was always the more observant of the two. So why didn't she say anything to him?

Jack hung his head, holding it in his hands.

There was no use thinking about the past now. Everything was already said and done. Vlad was ruler and he stole Maddie and their kids. Humans and ghosts alike feared him.

Sometimes Jack would get news on the world above him. Good, bad. What was happening. How his family was doing. One thing he never failed to notice was that the ghosts visiting him never brought any mention of Danny. What had happened to his son? Had something horrible happened to him? Had he taken Vlad's side and the ghosts were angry with him?

No, That wasn't like Danny. Underneath that teenage exterior and falling school grades, Danny always had a drive to do things the right way, even if it wasn't always easy.

Jack sighed. It felt horrible not knowing what had happened to members of Amity Park. Whether they be ghost or human. He didn't really know how the world was doing while he was locked up in this prison.

Soon, Jack felt the temperature of the room drop farther than it had already been. Looking up, he saw a familiar mop of glowing white hair sticking from the wall of his cell.

It was Phantom.

The ghost boy appeared to have _aged_ in the time that Jack had been here for. His hair was longer and his facial features sharper in contrast to the boyish appearance they once had. He also looked gauntier, as if he hadn't had the chance to eat much lately. This also baffled Jack. Why would a ghost's body deteriorate like that?  
"Da- Jack!" Phantom exclaimed. "I found you!"

"Phantom?" Jack replied, still relishing in his disbelief at having the ghost boy in his cell.

"We've got to get you out of here. They're not that far behind me. The alarms went off after I escaped and since I'm not flying away outside they're gonna know where to find me." Phantom said, floating over to Jack to inspect the chains.

Phantom tugged on one of the chains, testing its strength to the wall. He tried shooting blasts at it. The next thing he tried was grabbing Jack and going intangible.

At this, Phantom screamed. He let go of Jack and collapsed on the ground beside him. The chains glow had increased and now gave off a faint heat that seeped into Jack's skin.

"Phantom?" Jack said again. He prodded the boy.

Phantom gave a groan and looked up at Jack.

"I-" Phantom started, but the door to Jack's cell boomed open.

Phantom disappeared, but Jack could feel a hand being place on his foot, a small gesture to let him know he was still there.

Looking up to the door, Jack could see Vlad Plasmius. He was wearing a flaming crown and a look of pure rage. Vlad strode down the stairs to glower down at Jack.

"Jack, my dear old fat friend," Vlad started snidely. "Have you seen that wretch of a being Danny Phantom?"

Jack shook his head. He didn't want Vlad to get his hands back on this boy.

"Oh? But my readings indicate his ecto signature is nearby. And," he gestures to the chains. "Those are telling me a ghost tried to use it's abilities on you.

" _So where is he?_ "

"I don't know, Vlad. Gone. Disappeared. If I were too dangerous for him to be around, why would he still be here?"

Vlad tsked, taking a device out of his cloak. "Jack, you are too oblivious for your own good."

He pressed a button and Phantom's screams filled the air once again. First, his invisibility slipped from his fingers. Then, a white ring began to form around his waist.

Phantom was able to send the ring away, but Vlad increased the power on the device forcing it back. The rings traveled along Phantom's body, revealing a _very_ familiar boy.

Laying on the ground before Jack in Phantom's place was his son Danny, writhing in pain.

" _What did you do to him?_ " Jack bellowed at Vlad.

"Do you like my invention, Jack? I programmed it with Daniel's ecto signature so that, instead of harming every ghost within its radius, it would only affect him.

"And I don't think you should be asking what _I_ did to him. It should be what _you_ did to him. Your bumbling created not one, but two human-ghost hybrids."

Vlad picked Danny up and strode back to the entrance, ignoring Jack's screams to let him speak to his son.

Soon, the door banged shut and Jack knew that his last chance of escape died that day.


	18. Revive

**Sorry if my doctor mumbo jumbo isn't that accurate. I was trying to use terms and stuff I remembered from watching Grey's Anatomy and I'm not sure how great I did.**

A stretcher is rolled into the ER of a hospital. The family crawls out of the ambulance after it, walking through the whitewashed rooms until they're in the room where the lanky boy is moved from the stretcher to the bed. The light feels harsh and sharp, and the smell of sterility it making the family queasy with fear.

The doctor's begin their work, hurrying in order to save this boy.

Soon the machines begin blaring, and the room's pace picks up and orders are shouted out.

Danny awakes in a place that looks similar to the ghost zone. It's not as well lit and it looks more blurry than it should. Looking around, Danny sees a glowing, yellow light off in the distance. It entrances him, and he begins to walk slowly towards it.

The parents of the boy begin shouting, asking what's wrong. Instead of answering their hysteric questions, they're ordered out as an intern escorts them to the waiting room.

Back in the boy's room, the doctor's are inserting IV's and cutting his shirt off, prepping for fluid's and the crash cart.

Hearing a noise, Danny turns around to see Clockwork standing behind him.

"Clockwork?" Danny says, confused. "Where am I?"

"This," Clockwork gestures to the area around them. "Is the bridge between life and death. Something happened to you and at the moment, you are unconscious in the ER."

Danny looked down at his feet, eyes wide. He wasn't expecting an answer like that. He didn't remember anything happening. And honestly, he sometimes falls asleep and the next time he awakes he's in the ghost zone.

So he hadn't really thought much of it until Clockwork showed up.

"One milligram of epi!" A doctor calls, doing compressions on the boy's chest.

"We need to intubate!" Another doctor shouts. A few seconds of hustling occurs and a doctor is standing at the head of the boy, inserting something into his throat.

Danny looks back up at Clockwork.

"How come I didn't see this place when I was in the portal accident?"

Clockwork looks at him, changing from his adult to his elder form. "I would not be able to say. With all I can see and all I know, little is known about the creation of a halfa and what that all entails."

"Oh." Danny mumbles, looking back down at his feet. "Could it be since halfas don't really stay dead, like the possibility of a full and permanent death is removed?"

Clockwork looks ahead of them at the light, the glow increasing.

"Perhaps."

A crash cart is brought into the room. The boy's heart is flat lining.

"Charge to 100!"

"Clear!"

"Why does that light look like it's creeping towards us?" Danny asks Clockwork.

"Right now you are in an unstable condition. It's simply showing how close you are to your imminent demise."

"What would happen if I just walked into it?" Danny was feeling the tug of the warm light in his chest. He wanted to be engulfed by it.

Clockwork smiled.

"Wouldn't walking into death be just a little too easy for the almighty Danny Phantom?"

The doctor's held their breath for a few moments after the last charge they put through the boy's body. Soon, a faint beeping could be heard coming from the machine. Sighs were let out all through the room.

"Prep O.R. 13!"

Soon the doctors were wheeling the hospital bed out of the room, hurrying to get the boy to surgery.

"Why are you the one here with me anyways Clockwork? Isn't watching over all time a full gig already?"

Clockwork chuckles, amused by Danny's choice of words.

"I orchestrated the events leading up to the C.A.T. and manipulated your choice so that you could choose the right path instead of merely eliminating you. The Observants made you and your future self my responsibility.

"I am merely here to make sure you don't walk into the afterlife before your time."

Danny began to grow tired, his eyes becoming heavy.

He could see Clockwork smiling at him through his blurry eyes.

"I seem to have stalled your death successfully. Go see your family, Danny Phantom…"

Clockworks voice faded out, and Danny's eyes closed. Darkness engulfed him.

Danny began to slowly wake up from his slumber. When his eyes opened, he was blinded by the bright lights bouncing off the white walls of the hospital room. Looking around, he could see his family and friends in varying stages of slumber.

Tucker and Sam were both tucked into one chair asleep, worry lines etched into their faces. His parents occupied a couch on one side of the room, trying not to let sleep take them, their heads drooping and shooting back up. Lastly, Jazz was in a smaller chair near the foot of the bed reading a book. She was the first who noticed he was awake.

"Danny!" She shouted. She dropped her book and ran to his side.

Her shout had roused the rest of the room and they all joined him at his bedside.

After a few moments of gushing over him, his parents went to go get the doctors.

"Guys." Danny croaked out. "You would not believe who I saw."

"Who?" They all rang out together.

"Clockwork." Danny smirked.

"He helped me cheat death once again."


	19. Phandom

A lanky figure flew through the sky, doing lazy loops in the air. There had been a lack of ghost activity lately, and the people of Amity Park could see that their town hero was loosening up a bit after an onslaught of ghost attacks a few days prior.

Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter sat at a table outside the Nasty Burger with some burgers and fries, admiring the gliding figure.

They were mirror images of one another. Heads held up by the hands, fingers sprawled across their cheeks. Their eyes were filled with a love-struck expression and they could not tear their gaze from Danny Phantom.

"Do you ever wonder how we never see any bugs in his hair after he lands from flying around?" Paulina asks absently mindedly.

"Nah." Dash says. "I wonder how he smells so good being a dead person."

"Maybe it's because he died as a teenager who still cares about self image instead of being some thirty five plus adult or some ancient person." Paulina hypothesizes.

"Maybe." Dash chuckles.

After a few more moments of watching Phantom glide through the air, Wes Weston walks up to their table, planting his hands upon it with the look of constant frustration on his face.

Paulina dropped her gaze down to meet Wes' eyes.

"Hey, Dash, look. It's Phantom."

Dash, his eyes still following Danny in the air, looks at Paulina, then at Wes.

"Oh, hey. PhanTURD!"

Paulina and Dash burst out into laughter.

"Oh come on guys! You were just watching him! How can I be up there and right here at the same time?" Wes grovels.

To Wes' left he could hear a voice coming from thin air, startling him.

"I don't know Wes."

One Phantom appears.

Another disembodied voice comes to life on his right side.

"How would that be possible?"

A second Phantom appeared to his right, and he was now in a Phantom sandwich.

Paulina and Dash had a dumbstruck expression on their faces looking at the events happening before them. They hadn't realized that ghosts could duplicate themselves and this was the first time seeing Phantom do it.

"Oh my god, Fenton! Go away!" Wes bats at both ghosts on either side of him.

One duplicate leans on Wes' shoulder while the other walks between Paulina and Dash, mock whispering.

"Is this guy crazy? That Fenton kid's parents are ghost hunters!"

"I am not crazy!" Wes shouts.

The duplicate between Paulina and Dash shrugs and walks back over to Wes. Each duplicate grabs one of Wes' arms.

"What are you-"

Phantom salutes the two sitting before them. "Farewell, citizens!"

They three fly away, all the while Wes is shouting at the ghost.

"Wow." Paulina says. "That was new."

"Yeah." Dash says.

They go back to eating their food that had been forgotten when Dash is struck with an idea.

"Wait Paulina. Other ghosts that aren't Phantom stink like really bad, right?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"What if Phantom isn't dead and that's why he smells like a teenager? What if Wes is right?"

Paulina's eyes widen, and they both look at the spot before them where Wes and the two Phantom's stood minutes ago.

Their gazes met.

After a moment, Dash looked down at his shirt, his own eyes widening.

 _It's not gay if he's dead._

Dash groaned and his head dropped to the table.

Paulina dipped her head to Dash's ear, whispering. "Since he's alive now, will you finally just admit to me that you're gay?"

" _Shut up._ " Dash mumbled.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."


	20. Nightmare

Danny is sitting outside the Nasty Burger eating with Sam and Tucker. They've been having a relaxed day so far. No ghost attacks, no embarrassing parents, and no overbearing sisters.

Life was good.

As Danny was lifting his burger to his mouth for another bite, the ground began to rumble. People started screaming and running every which way, and soon a dark figure sprang from the ground.

Floating fifteen feet above the ground was Dan Phantom. The future evil Danny who should have been trapped inside a thermos in the ghost zone.

The sky darkened to a sickly green and Dan's voice boomed through the air.

" _You thought you could defeat ME?"_ He howled.

Dan roped Sam and Tucker with an ecto bind and launched them across the parking lot. Danny could hear the thump of their bodies as they landed against the pavement.

"I'm going-!" Danny started. But he was hit back by an ecto blast, tumbling backwards over himself across the pavement. By the time he looked up, Dan was in front of him with his hand around Danny's neck.

"Are you still in denial? If you no longer become me, then why do I exist? Why am I still here?" Dan growled, inches from Danny's face.

Dan turned, raising his arm. He shot an ecto blast from his hand, hitting the Nasty Burger sign. It began to teeter, and as it fell, Danny saw what was laying in its destination.

 _"Sam!"_ Danny screamed. _"Tucker!"_

The sign hit the ground with a boom and debris went flying. Danny couldn't tell if the sign had actually hit them or what their injuries were. Danny was struggling against Dan's grip, attempting to use his ghost powers to go help Sam and Tucker but Dan's stinger ability was rendering Danny useless.

The next thing Danny knew, he was being thrown at the ground. The pavement cracked beneath him and he barely got a glance at Dan before he was blasted by an ecto ray.

"I don't _need_ you to stay alive boy! With this time medallion I exist _outside of time_!"

Dan sent another blast, this time at Danny's head, causing it to smack painfully against the ground. Spots of light and color danced across Danny's vision.

" _I'm inevitable!"_ Dan screamed.

The ghostly wail left Dan's lips, racing over Danny's body. Danny attempted to cover his ears to drown out the noise, but it seemed as if the sound was reverberating inside his head instead of in the parking lot.

Danny was growing tired and his eyes were weary. He looked up to see Dan standing above him. Dan said one last thing before Danny's eyes closed.

"Goodbye."

The ghostly wail was unleashed upon him again, and Danny could feel himself slipping away.

Danny sprung up, body coated in a cold sweat. Chest heaving, he looked around and realized he was in his room. After a moment of calming down his breathing, his door banged open, causing his heart to race again.

It was just Jazz in her pink pajamas, wielding the Fenton anti creep stick.

She looked around the room before rushing to Danny's side.

"Danny are you okay? I heard yelling and I thought there was a fight going on in here!"

"Yeah." He mumbled, still working on catching his breath.

"Another nightmare, huh?" Jazz said, sitting on his bed beside him.

Danny nodded, not finding it in him to formulate words.

Jazz wrapped one arm around Danny, bringing him into a one armed hug and leaned her head against his.

"It'll be okay, little brother."


	21. Battle

Ember flew in through a window in the cabin on Skulker's island. She had just been returned to the ghost zone by that dipstick Danny Phantom. Her plans were foiled again.

She placed her guitar in a case at the foot of the bed, and then laid down sprawled across it. She needed to think of another plan where she could take control of Amity Park while Phantom was out of the way.

But for now, Ember was going to sleep. Being stuck in that thermos always took a lot out of her and she was feeling very drained.

Her eyes drooped shut, and she fell into slumber.

 _Ember was flying around Amity Park, thousands of people under her control. They were stampeding through the streets, destroying windows, stores, and even dismantling the fire hydrants. There was a small group of people who had managed to weasel their way out of Ember's spell, but her army of civilians were sent after the group. Punches were thrown, and soon they were restrained._

 _Ember laughed maniacally, still floating in the sky._

 _"The revolution has begun!"_

 _She floated down to the group who had been restrained, it was Phantom and his friends along with a few people she didn't really recognize._

 _"And now, it's time for you to join me!"_

 _She struck a chord on her guitar, and their eyes glazed over. Her power was ever increasing, after Amity Park, she would make her way across the world._

 _Ember was laughing once again when something caught her eye. It was a warm glow. Some sort of yellow light._

 _All of a sudden, Ember felt a pang of guilt at what she was feeling. This wasn't what she should be doing. This wasn't how she liked to be-_

 _No! She thought._

 _This is why she got her powers, they gave her a calling. A purpose._

 _Suddenly, that glow was at the corner of her vision again. As soon as she turned around it had moved. But instead of disappearing, she could see it racing across the sky._

 _Curiosity getting the best of her, Ember raced after it through the air. Their surroundings blurred but as they started slowing down, Ember recognized where they were._

 _It was her hometown._

 _She continued following the being until they came upon a charred building._

 _Ember felt a pain in her chest. She had never expected to see this place again. To anyone else it would have been unrecognizable after the fire, but Ember could still pinpoint where the kitchen would have been and the stairs leading up to the non existent second floor._

 _It was her home._

 _She cautiously floated down into the building after the glowing figure. Her feet touched the ground and it felt all too real._

 _Suddenly, the thing she'd been following appeared in front of her. At first it was just a blob of yellow gold light, but soon features began to form._

 _A woman with long hair in a ponytail and bangs now stood before her. She was average height with a face full of youth and beauty that would make one question the possibility of her being middle aged and a mother of a sixteen year old girl._

 _Ember gaped at the woman before her. She hadn't thought of her in a long time and seeing her here before her was surreal._

 _"... Mom?" Ember whispered._

 _The woman touched Ember's face with a gentle hand._

 _"Baby…"_

 _Tears welled in Ember's eyes and she brought her hand up to her mother's._

 _"What have you been doing?" Her mother said. Her brows crinkled in a look of disappointment and concern. She seems to know what Ember had been doing since her death._

 _"I… I became a musician. People love me now." Ember whispered._

 _Her mother looked at her, meeting her eyes. "You know that's not what I mean."_

 _Ember shrugged, tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"This is not who you are. It's not who you were meant to be." Her mother whispered. "You were such a nice girl before. You wanted to help everything. But now…" She looked down. "You're unrecognizable."_

 _Ember's lip warbled, tears still escaping her eyes._

 _"I know." She whispered._

 _Ember's mother took her face in both her hands._

 _"Whatever internal battle you're fighting, whatever is holding you back… Know that it doesn't define you. You can become yourself again."_

 _Ember nodded, a new wave of tears welling up in her eyes._

 _Her mother dragged her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly._

 _"It's time for me to go. I love you, Ember."_

 _Her appearance shifted back into the glowing orb, she blinked brightly at Ember a few times before flying off._

 _Ember's eyes grew weary, and soon they fell closed._

Ember jolted awake from her slumber, bolting into a sitting position. She looked around the room before realizing she was back in the ghost zone.

She hadn't thought of her past in years, and being hit with all of it was taking its toll on her.

She stood up and grabbed her guitar. She began strumming it, a new melody falling off of the instrument.

Her past didn't define who she could be, what she could do.

The sound coming from the instrument was soft, filled with nothing but the emotions she's been repressing for years. It lacked the controlling nature of her other songs.

She began humming along to the new melody, feeling the raw power of only her vocal chords.

Looking up towards the window she flew in earlier, Ember saw a soft glow. An orb was floating there. It blinked a few times before it disappeared.

A tear rolled down Ember's cheek, before she waved to the empty space outside the cabin.


	22. Vintage

Danny and Sam pulled up to their new house. It was a rustic cabin type of building on the outskirts of Amity Park. It was a more rural area compared to what they were used to, but it was surrounded by nature and had a wonderful view of the night sky.

They finally moved out of their dingy little apartment they had been living in after they found out Sam was pregnant. That was when they began searching for suitable family homes.

They wanted something where they would have enough land for their children to play on and where Sam could have the garden of her dreams. They also wanted to stay close to where their families lived in Amity Park, and so this was the perfect house.

They exited the car and began walking up to the house. Danny inserted the key, and unlocked the door. It swung open and a musty smell came out.

It was an old house and still had many of the possessions of the previous owner. The real estate agent had offered to clear the house for them, but Sam liked the appearance of the vintage furniture.

Plus now they didn't have to worry _too_ much about interior decorating.

They began scoping the house out, each finding treasures in the loot of the house. Sam found some dark, gothic jewelry in a bathroom and Danny found a telescope in the attic.

Then they began cleaning. It wasn't too dusty considering the real estate agents had been trying to sell the house, but after years of being uninhabited, grime does begin to build up. They also took all the sheets that were laid over most of the furniture and folded them, putting them in a side closet.

At the bottom of the closet, Sam saw a medium sized cardboard box. She picked it up and opened it.

It was filled with pictures. Photo albums, family portraits.

Then, as Sam was putting the photos back, a figure in the photo caught her eye.

It was a slightly round male with a large smile on his face. He had overalls and a sort of beanie-like hat on.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. "Come check this out!"

Danny walked over to the closet and kneeled down beside Sam, looking at the photo.

"Is that…" Danny started. "Is that the box ghost?"

"Yeah." Sam said, smiling. "And the lunch lady and Box Lunch."

"Wow." Danny said. "I didn't know this was the type of life they lived before their deaths."

"They seemed like they were the type of people who didn't really show off their wealth. But look how happy they are. I don't think I've ever seen the box ghost with a smile like that."

"Me either."

They stared silently at the pictures for a few moments.

"It's interesting how their ghost lives seem to mirror the lives they had on earth." Sam whispered.

"Well." Danny said, looking Sam in the eyes. "It is forever and ever, right?"

Sam smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "I suppose."


	23. Wardrobe

Danielle sat on her bed in her new room inside Fentonworks. They had converted the guest room into Danielle's bedroom once the decision was made for her to become part of their family.

It was still pretty plain. She didn't really know what interests she had besides astronomy, Dumpty Humpty, and ghost fighting. But she was interested in all of those things because of Danny. She wanted to find something that was her own thing. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and even Jazz all had their own thing they were known for. Danny was an astronomy nerd. Tucker was a techno geek. Sam was a goth. And Jazz was a psychologist in training.

Danielle wanted her own thing.

She wanted to be known as more than just "Danny's clone".

Today was Danielle's first day of eighth grade. News had spread about Danielle and how she came about and rumors were flying. They knew something was up with her, and she wanted to seem as much not like Danny as possible.

Not that being Danny was bad, but she was Danielle.

She had some clothes laid out on her bed. Various articles of clothing were different styles. She wanted to have as many options as possible for her to choose from so she could discover what she liked.

Most of it was based off of what her friends liked. Sam's mom even brought some things over for her to try on. They looked like things bought for Sam that she refused to wear, but Danielle still appreciated the sentiment.

The minutes were ticking down until Danielle had to leave, so she started picking pieces of clothing off the bed and trying them on.

She finally settled on what she was going to wear. She was going with a gray-blue pullover with black shorts. For footwear, she was going with a pair of Sam's old combat boots. The last thing she added was a pink headband from Sam's mom.

She picked up her backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. Maddie- _mom_ \- was in the kitchen serving pancakes. She looked up when Danielle walked in and walked up to her.

Her mom placed her hands on Danielle's shoulders, tears pricking in her eyes.

"I know parents always say kids grow up so fast, but this is a little ridiculous." Maddie said, smiling.

Danielle chuckled at the statement. "At least I skipped the poopy tantrum ages."

Maddie laughed, eyes crinkling, at Danielle's joke. "I supposed. But you better not expect to get rid of us as soon as you graduate." Maddie pointed jokingly at Danielle. "We missed out on twelve years of your life. We gotta make up for it somehow."

"Lot's of movie nights." Danielle said, smiling.

"I'll take you up on that."

Then they sat down to eat and soon it was time for Danielle to leave.

"Okay, I'm heading out now! Bye!"

"Bye! Be safe, love you!" Maddie yelled towards the door.

Danielle smiled.

"Love you too!"

Danielle walked outside, and all the way to school, with a smile on her face.


	24. AU

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood in his parents lab downstairs in the basement. They were looking at all the inventions and everything until they came to the money stopper.

The ghost portal.

It was supposed to bridge a path between their world and the ghost zone, but his parents hadn't been able to get it to work.

"Danny you should go inside of it!" Sam exclaimed with a hint of mischief.

"I don't know Sam. My parents inventions aren't always the safest." Danny said looking at her.

"Oh come on." Sam said. "This one doesn't even work."

He looked back at the portal. "I guess you're right.

"I have wondered what could be on the other side of that portal."

He went to rummage in a box somewhere and pulled out a jumpsuit. It was white and black and had a sticker of his dad's face on it. It was sized specifically for him.

He stepped into it and zipped it up. He walked in front of the ghost portal. He was about to enter when Sam stopped him.

"Hold on." She said, pulling the sticker off and pointing at it. "You don't want to be seen walking around with this on your chest."

Danny turned back to the portal and stepped inside. His feet echoed slightly in the metal tube and it was dark. There were wires strewn across the floor, and as he tried to pick his foot up another time he tripped. His hand raced towards the wall of the portal where he felt it give.

A humming started around him, and he looked in horror at where his hand was on the wall.

He had pressed an on button. He didn't know why his parents would put it on the inside, but apparently they never actually turned the machine on when they tested it.

Before any other thought could come to mind, he felt thousands of volts of electricity racing through his body. As he was screaming, he could hear Sam and Tucker yelling his name. Soon he blacked out, and his body fell out of the portal and onto the lab floor.

Danny awoke laying on the lab floor where his body had collapsed after the shock from the portal. Looking around, he didn't see anybody in the lab with him.

Where did Sam and Tucker go? They wouldn't just abandon him after that would they?

Danny stood up, feeling weirdly light after having just been electrocuted, and made his way upstairs.

As he reached the doorway to the kitchen he could hear the presence of people, but no one was speaking. All he could hear were sniffles and shaky breaths.

"Mom? Dad?" He said. No one made a move or spoke a word in response.

He made it the rest of the way up the stairs and saw people milling about in the kitchen dressed in black.

What was going on?

He made his way to the living room and saw it. A big, framed picture of his freshman year photo. There were flowers strewn across the room. Dread began to fill his stomach.

He turned around and saw Jazz. She was also dressed in black and had no headband in her hair.

"Jazz!" He yelled, running up to her.

He tried to throw his arms around her in an embrace, but they just glided through her. He looked at his hands in horror and tried to grab her arm, again with no success.

He was at his own funeral wake. They were mourning him.

He collapsed to his knees before Jazz, burying his face in his hands. Yelling and screaming into them, mourning his own death.

He heard Jazz sniffle above him as she looked around the room.

"It's okay, little brother." She whispered. "It's okay."

Danny reached up to run his hand through hers, wanting to comfort her.

Jazz closed her eyes and cupped her hand as though she could feel his, and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	25. Cold

Danny and Tucker were making their way to school. Earlier they had stopped at Sam's house to meet up with her to find out that she'd be staying home sick.

They walked up the steps to the school and headed to Danny's locker. He needed to grab his things for english first period and was hoping they didn't have a quiz. He'd spent all night ghost hunting and when he woke up, everywhere he went felt like a meat locker.

Danny finally got his locker open when Dash Baxter bumped into him, sending him colliding into the lockers in front of him.

"Watch it, Fenton!" Dash yelled at him, laughing with Kwan.

Danny huffed out a sigh and began grabbing the things he needed for class. "Cut it out, Dash. I'm too tired to deal with you today."

"Oh really?" Dash said.

The next thing Danny knew, him and Tucker were being shoved into his locker and the door slammed shut.

They were silent for a few moments before Tucker spoke.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Danny groaned. He had ghost powers. They could out of this in a matter of seconds, but to protect his identity he'd have to wait until class started before he could phase them out.

"Dude." Tucker said. "Why do you feel like an ice cube?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get warm since I woke up this morning."

The minutes ticked by and Danny's shivering increased. His back hurt from his spasming muscles and the position he was in inside the small locker.

Soon enough, the late bell rang and the footsteps of student's faded as they made their way into classrooms.

"Okay, Tuck I think we're good." Danny grabbed Tucker's arm and tried to go intangible. But it didn't work. He kept trying but all he could feel in his core was a block of ice and not the familiar energy he usually pulled from.

"Uh, Tucker?" Danny said hesitantly.

"Yeah man?"

"I can't go intangible."

The silence after that statement was palpable as they realized the weight of the situation.

After a moment, Danny felt Tucker shiver in front of him.

"Am I making you cold?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Nah. It-t's not-t that b-bad." Tucker said as his teeth chattered.

Danny gave Tucker a look that called B.S..

"Okay, okay. You feel like a freezer."

"Can you reach your P.D.A.? Maybe you can send Jazz a message or something." Even though Jazz was overbearing and protective, she was their best bet with Sam being home sick.

"No. It's in the pocket that your leg is smashed against and I can't move my arms very much."

Danny sighed. "I guess we'll have to try and wait it out then."

Soon the bell ending first period rang and people could be heard milling about it the hallway. Frost had crept it's way onto the locker and along Tucker's clothing. Both their teeth were chattering and they were shivering from whatever was going on with Danny.

As time ticked on, Danny got more worried about Tucker. He didn't know at what point Tucker would get hypothermia from this but that must be the direction they were headed in.

As Danny's thoughts carried on in this direction, he could hear someone in front of his locker. Soon enough, he could see Sam, in all of her raggedy sickness, and Jazz standing there before them. Jazz pulled them out, sending them tumbling across the floor.

Tucker scooted away from Danny, blowing air into his hands and rubbing his arms, trying to get warm.

"Danny's the north pole guys. I'm freezing!"

Danny stood up, also rubbing his arms and shivering. "At least the cold isn't coming from inside you!"

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "We should go talk to Frostbite, see if he knows anything."

Danny nodded as Tucker stood up.

Soon they were walking out of the school, heading to the ghost zone to seek the help of their friend from the Far Frozen.


	26. Imprisoned

Danny awoke, his head pounding. He didn't remember what happened last night. He just knew that his head hurt.

A lot.

Danny groaned and tried to stretch out his cramped muscles but found that his foot hit a wall. His eyes snapped open, taking in the area around him.

He was in his parents lab, in a containment unit he didn't recognize. When had they constructed it?

Danny sat up. There was enough room for him to sit without banging his head on the roof of the box, but it was pretty darn close. Looking around he saw that the lab was empty. His parents were nowhere to be found. Wouldn't they have been gushing all over him, talking excitedly about all the experiments they would do?

Right as Danny said that, the door just happened to bang open. Two figures walked down the stairs carrying overflowing boxes with them. They looked as if they were filled with all types of inventions and scrap pieces of metal.

Danny knocked on the wall of the box he was in, trying to get their attention. "Hello?"

They didn't even blink at him. They just kept sifting through their boxes.

"Um… Hello?" Danny tried again. Still, nothing.

He groaned. He didn't know if his parents were ignoring him on purpose or if they were that engrossed in what they were doing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Danny yelled. Suddenly, his mom stomped her foot on the ground in response to his outburst.

"Will you quiet down ghost! We're busy."

"Busy doing what?" What was more important to them than dissecting public enemy number one?

Maddie turned her nose up into the air. "That does not concern you."

Danny huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the box. "I mean, you have me trapped in your basement with the intentions of ripping me apart 'molecule by molecule'. So I believe it does concern me."

His mom squinted her eyes at him, suspicion clouding her gaze. "And why do you care if we rip you apart, molecule by molecule?"

Danny rolled her eyes at her. "Because ow? It would hurt? A lot?"

"Ghosts are beings made up of ectoplasm and post human consciousness. You feel no pain."

"How would you know? Are you a ghost?"

His mom scoffed, offended by the suggestion. "Why of course not! How could I be a ghost? I am alive and well and breathing with no malicious obsession to torture civilians with."

Danny snorted, thinking about the irony. "You've dedicated your life's work to researching something most people didn't even believe in with the intention of destroying them. Even before the ghost portal was created you had already invented the thermos, blasters, guns. The works."

Her eyes widened. "How would you know when we created our inventions?"

Danny noticed his slip up. This made it sound like he knew too much about them for having only come out of the portal two years ago.

"I… uh… News! News travels fast between ghosts. Yep. Some took their time to get to know who they would be fighting."

His mom continued staring at him wide eyed, like there was a piece missing from a puzzle. It was beginning to nerve him, especially with his slip up. He'd never actually had a conversation this long with his parent's before as Phantom and he was sure his mannerisms were showing like an elephant in the room.

"Who were you?" She whispered.

Danny didn't know how to answer this. He knew she was asking about him before his "death", but who he was didn't change.

"I'm me. I'm still me." Danny whispered.

His mom looked at him, searching his gaze. In the blink of an eye, she pressed a button and the box he was in opened.

He sprung, prepared to make a run for it, but his mom's gaze stopped him. A look of understanding colored her features. He nodded at her before flying through the ceiling to the front door.

He turned into his human form and opened the door, shouting to his parents that he was home. He could hear his dad say hi, and then immediately began asking his mom where the ghost boy went. Danny shook his head, chuckling at his father.

Some things never change.


	27. Exposed

Maddie watched Phantom as he flew around fighting the other ghosts who were invading Amity Park as if he weren't an intruder himself. He'd never fired at a human once, even when he was clipped by blasts shot by her and Jack.

They were fighting an onslaught of ghosts in the road in front of Casper High. All the ghosts had felt the need to escape the ghost zone. But escape from what?

She caught Phantom yelling at a blonde, shaggy haired ghost on a motorcycle, a questioning tone in his voice.

Why didn't Phantom know what was going on?

The ghosts began ganging up on Phantom once again, forming a circle around him and pushing him from one ghost to the next like they were in high school. First he was blasted by a guitar, and then suffocated with a gooey, green gag shot from a ghost's weapon.

What must it be like to be excluded from both worlds? To be accepted by neither ghosts or humans?

Phantom broke out of the circle and flew to the ground, dropping to his feet after a moment or two. Sam and Tucker ran out to him with a first aid kit, expertly tending to any wounds while he batted their hands away.

If Sam and Tucker were there, then where was…

"Jack?" Maddie yelled. "Where's Danny?"

"I dunno, Mads. Isn't he with Sam and Tucker?"

"No! Sam and Tucker are right over there and I don't see Danny with them."

Dread filled her stomach.

Soon enough, she saw Phantom shoot back into the sky, joining the group of ghosts once again. He still didn't seem to be getting any answers.

Maddie could feel time counting down, somehow. She could feel something horribly, horribly bad was going to happen soon.

All of a sudden, Maddie had to cover her ears. Phantom was using his ghostly wail on the spirits around him. They dropped from the sky and Phantom was left in the air glaring at them.

The next thing she knew, Phantom was screaming. But it wasn't his ghostly wail, it was a scream filled with so much pain and hurt that it curdled her insides. When she looked back up, Phantom was holding his side where ectoplasm was seeping out of a wound. Maddie didn't understand.

Ghosts shouldn't get wounds like that.

Then, time seemed to slow down. Phantom looked down at his torso, and then back up at the crowd of people around him, before his eyes fell closed.

A ring of light appeared around his waist, traveling up and down the length of his body. What was left behind was like a blow to Maddie's heart and a scream tore through her throat.

In Phantom's place was Danny. Her baby boy.

After a moment or two more of floating, Danny suddenly dropped from the sky. Maddie heard the crack in the pavement when he hit the road and it made bile rise up in her throat.

"Danny!"

Maddie could hear Jack yelling their son's name, but her head was spinning. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz could now be heard yelling alongside Jack, and feet pounded away from her.

The world began to roll, and soon she fell to the ground.

Her son… Was Phantom.

Danny Phantom.


	28. RoleplayingAnimals

Jazz walked into a vets office, the bell ringing above her head as she walked in the door. Behind the counter was a pale, dark haired man wearing a doctor's coat. He was tidying papers when he looked up at the new comer.

"Jazz!" He exclaimed, smiling. He walked out through a little gate and hugged Jazz.

"Hi Spike! How have things been lately?" Jazz inquired.

Jazz and spike have been friends for a long time but they both got busy during high school. While she still tried to help him her best, they hadn't had much time to hang out.

"They've been good. I got this new office opened up which is pretty cool. There's not much staff yet but we're making due. How have been things with you?"

"Oh you know." Jazz started. "Still dealing with my crazy family and ghosts on a daily basis. Recently I got hired as the school psychologist at Casper High."

Spike nudged Jazz. "Still bent on helping troubled teens, huh?"

"Why of course!" She beamed.

Spike went back behind the counter and finished tidying up his papers before looking back at Jazz.

"Wanna meet one of the patients?"

Jazz smiled.

"Certainly."

Together they walked through the door leading to the examination rooms and kennels. There Spike led her to an enclosure that had a small calico cat inside of it. He opened the door to the cage, and picked her up and sat down on the couch nearby.

"She was a stray that somebody found in an alley one day. She was sick and so they brought her in." He scratched the cat behind the ear. Jazz could hear her begin to purr.

"We've dubbed her Princess." Spike continued. "Once she started getting healthier, she seemed to have a bit of regality in her. She acts like she owns the place."

Jazz smiled, thinking of a memory brought on my the name. "Remember when we used to play and you would save me from the dragon?"

Spike nodded. "I remember."

 _Jazz stood at the top of their pillow mountain. Her dad had a monster mask on and was circling the pile._

 _"Help me! I've been trapped by this dragon! Help!"_

 _Jazz's shouts rang throughout the house, and soon enough a young boy wielding a giant spoon came around the corner and entered the room._

 _"It is I, Sir Spikelot, and I will free you from this beast!"_

 _Jack then 'rawred' at spike, and began creeping towards him._

 _The closer Jack got, the higher he raised his spoon. Once Jack was close enough, he brought it down to his stomach. Jack got poked, and he fell over dramatically, roaring out in pain._

 _Spike climbed to the top of the mountain after defeating the monster and grabbed Jazz's hand._

 _"I have freed you my lady!" He bowed. "Now let us escape this land and have ice cream to our hearts content!"_

 _Together, Jazz and Spike ran off to the kitchen where Maddie awaited them with bowls of ice cream._

"Weren't those the days." Jazz said. "No worries, troubles, or problems. Just imaginary monsters and ice cream."

Spike smiled and brought her into a one armed side hug. "Now we got problems and _real_ monsters."

Jazz sent him a look, but a hint of a smile was on her face.

Spike squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. All my monsters and problems were left in my past."

Smiling, Jazz began to pet Princess.

"I'm glad to hear that."


	29. Season Four

**Okay so I thought it'd be cool to introduce the whole "song of the dead" thing as an idea in season four. I got this idea from RedHeadsRock1010 in their fanfiction Evanescent Signs. I thought this would be a cool idea to play with but then it got more angsty that it would for an actual idea for season four but oh well.**

Danny was sleeping in his bed when slowly, a soft melody began to rouse him from his sleep. It was beautiful and wispy, and he found himself humming along to it.

But suddenly, his ghost sense went off and he found himself jerking awake.

Jumping out of bed, he transformed and flew through the wall to the street. He flew around for a bit, but could not find the source of the music. Everything seemed calm enough and so he went back home to get some sleep before school started the next day.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on their way to Casper High.

"So last night I was woken up by some sort of song and my ghost sense went off but then I couldn't find anybody in the area. It makes me feel like somebody's got some plan in the making."

Sam gave Danny a look, one mixed with shock and disbelief. "What did it sound like?"

Danny shrugged. "It was soft and pretty. I didn't hear any words, just humming."

Sam and Tucker both gaped at him, mouths wide open.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I heard the same thing last night!" Sam said.

"Me too!" Tucker exclaimed. "What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure. I've never heard it before, and something tells me this isn't Ember's doing this time. We'll just have to do some research."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the school building. There they were hit with gossiping students.

They walked past the a-listers, heading towards their lockers when they caught a piece of what they were talking about.

"Did anybody wake up to some strange music playing last night?" Dash asked.

"I did." Paulina said. "It just came out of nowhere. I thought a radio was left on in the house."

"No way." Kwan said, baffled.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were out of earshot and soon made it to their lockers.

"I bet you that's what everyone's talking about." Sam whispered. "Everyone else must've heard the song last night too!"

Danny slammed his locker shut. "Well, I guess we'll have to look into it after school today."

The trio made their way to class and sat down for another boring day of learning.

It was later on in the day and they had just finished patrol for the night, not having found any signs of the mysterious melody from the night before.

They made their way to the Fenton's where a soft song was being hummed from inside the living room. The teens looked at one another warily before walking in to see Jazz sitting on the couch reading a book. They eyed her suspiciously, and then she looked up at them.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerily.

"Jazz… Do you know what song you're humming?" Danny asked warily.

"What..? Oh I don't know. It's just been stuck in my head for a couple of days. It's very pretty though."

Sam nodded. "Everyone at school has heard it. No one knows what it is."

"Oh?" Jazz said. "Maybe it's been played on the radio or something."

Danny felt skeptical about that. He shrugged. "We're gonna be up in my room if you need anything."

Jazz gave them a big smile and thumbs up before diving back into her book.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker then headed upstairs to work on homework and play some video games.

It was about an hour later when they heard a thump come from downstairs, and soon Maddie could be heard screaming. The kids ran down the stairs to see Jazz on the floor in her mother's arms while Jack was on the phone. Danny ran over to Jazz to see what was wrong, but what he saw stopped his heart.

She wasn't breathing.

His mom laid Jazz down on the floor and began doing CPR in an attempt to help her daughter before the paramedics could get there. He felt Sam and Tucker grab both of his hands as tears welled in his eyes.

Soon, the ambulance arrived and took his big sister away to the hospital.

Maddie joined them in the ambulance and the other four piled into the RV and followed to the hospital.

 _Jasmine Madeline Fenton passed away at the Amity Park hospital on Tuesday, April 26th 2007 at the age of 17 after suffering from hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Jazz is survived by her parents Jack and Madeline Fenton and her brother Daniel Fenton. Jazz will be lovingly missed by her family and friends._

Danny stared at the obituary, having read it for probably the millionth time. It all happened too suddenly and he was struggling with the loss of his sister. His mind was churning with questions.

How did this happen?

Why wasn't she diagnosed with anything?

Why Jazz?

And why hasn't he heard that song since that horrible day?

Danny sighed, rolling over on his bed, and shoving his face into his pillow. Suddenly his ghost sense went off, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He craned his neck around to see Ember standing there without her guitar.

He squinted his eyes before speaking. "What do you want Ember?" He shoved his face back into the pillow.

He could feel her sit down beside him on his bed. She took a deep breath and began speaking.

"That song that everyone heard. That's the song of the dead."

At that, Danny rolled over onto his back to look at Ember.

"When someone is nearing death, they begin to hum it, it gets stuck in their head. They even sing it when they're asleep. Only ghosts or those close to death should be able to hear it."

That last bit struck danny. Only ghosts and those close to death should be able to hear the song?

"Then why did the whole student body hear the song the night before Jazz…?"

Ember shrugged. "Maybe the humans in Amity Park have too close of a relationship with death."

Ember leaned over and hugged him, attempting to comfort the solemn ghost boy.

"You can't prevent what's meant to be. You can't prevent a death if it's preceded by the song of the dead." She smiled sadly at him.

"Make sure you don't get hurt trying to save someone you can't save."

And then she was gone.

Danny was left, reeling at this information. That once soft, beautiful melody now held a bitterness that he could not shake.

Danny rolled back over once again. Tears began to roll from his eyes into the pillow.

His big sister was gone.


	30. Together

_Three college students stood in a laboratory, milling about hurriedly. They were finalizing an experiment that they were working on for the past three semesters._

 _The ghost portal._

 _One man with spiky hair and a mullet stood in front of the portal, eyeing it critically._

 _"I'm telling you Jack, it won't work." He looked behind him at where the other man was standing._

 _"Bogus, V-man! It totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!"_

 _The first man, Vlad, huffed at his friends enthusiasm and looked back at the portal._

 _Jack then went to put the finishing touches on the device before starting it. He picked up a can of diet cola sitting next to a bottle of ecto purifier, and sent a flirty smile to the third student, Maddie._

 _He then walked over to the machine and poured the cola in and stood behind the counter with Maddie._

 _Maddie was shuffling and organizing their papers when she noticed something incorrect on the top sheet. "Jack, these calculations aren't right."_

 _Jack, too absorbed in his excitement, pressed the button, starting the machine._

 _"Banzai!" He shouted._

 _Vlad was still standing in front of the portal when the machine started. Startled, he lifted his arm up while taking a step back, but the next thing he knew, he was being blasted in the face by a beam of ectoplasm shooting out from the portal._

 _"Ahh! Bogus!" Vlad shouted. His hands flew up to clutch his face. The portal shuttered off and he turned around to face Jack and Maddie. His hands fell to reveal his face, covered in acne. His hair was turned white as snow and his eyes were now a glowing blue._

 _Jack and Maddie gasped, not sure what had happened. Vlad covered his face back up, fear written across his features._

 _What had happened to him?_

The Fenton's GAV pulled up in front of the house and three figures climbed out, laughing with one another. Jack and Maddie were the first to walk up to the house with groceries. Behind them followed Vlad, clad in a matching green and black hazmat suit.

Jack was laughing boisterously. "Remember the first time you fell through the floor, V-man?"

Vlad chuckled. "Ah yes, Jack. What a memorable day." That was the first time his powers had really started becoming apparent. They hadn't made themselves known until he was checked out from the hospital and visiting Jack and Maddie in their small apartment.

"At least learning to control that power wasn't too bad." Maddie commented. "When he first got the ecto blasts, I went in for a high five and crashed into a wall!"

Jack roared out in a new fit of laughter. Both Maddie and Vlad rolled their eyes, giving one another a look.

Once they were inside the house, they went to the kitchen to begin putting away groceries. Some noise could be heard from the basement. It sounded like Danny.

"Listen to that, Jack. It sounds like Danny's final gotten an interest in our profession!" Maddie beamed.

Jack's face didn't shine with pride though, he was listening to the voices coming from downstairs. "It sounds like Sam and Tucker are downstairs too."

Before they could head downstairs to check on the kids, they heard a heart wrenching scream as the stairs lit up a neon green. The adults sprinted down the stairs, just to see a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, clad in a black and white hazmat suit, stepping out of the swirling portal.

He listed side to side, and soon he fell over into Sam and Tucker's arms. A glowing ring formed around his waist and traveled along his body until it revealed their son.

Maddie ran to Danny's side, checking his face for any traces of the illness that had plagued Vlad after his own portal accident. Seeing none, she took Danny from Sam and Tucker and began carrying him upstairs.

She was followed by the voices of Sam and Tucker spewing out apologies and questions. She could hear one of them sniffling behind her.

"Kids, Danny will be fine. He just needs some rest."

She placed Danny on the couch and turned to see Sam and Tucker's tear streaked faces looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"He just got electrocuted!" Sam exclaimed.

"And he came out not looking like himself!"

Maddie shushed them and directed them to sit on the other couch.

"I have a story to tell you guys. We've never told anybody. Not Danny and Jazz, not their Aunt Alicia, not Grandpa Fenton. Nobody." Maddie looked between Sam and Tucker. Their eyes were stretched wide, not knowing what to expect.

Maddie looked across the room at Jack and Vlad who had seated themselves in the two arm chairs.

"It all started in room 101 of the science building at our college in Wisconsin…"


	31. Free Day

Dash Baxter was the star quarterback on Casper High's football team. The Ravens. He was what saved their team from utter annihilation every game. They still got annihilated.

But at least it wasn't _utter_ annihilation.

Dash Baxter also wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. He was barely passing any of his classes. Any of those that he was passing was because he cheated, stole some nerd's homework, or had a tutor in.

Whenever he got a failing grade he always took it out on one of the geeks. Mikey, Lester, Nathan. But he always had a favorite geek he would wail on everyday.

Danny Fenton.

Now, as previously stated, Dash wasn't the smartest kid. But after the whole "the disasteroid is gonna destroy us all" event, the whole town was shocked to learn one piece of information.

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

After the Fenton's returned to Amity Park, they were bombarded with news reporters and journalists. Jazz had admitted to them that not even she had realized Danny was Phantom until she had spied him transform one day.

 _Jazz._

 _The smartest person in town had not realized her own brother was a ghost._

Half ghost, technically. Danny's parents wrote an article with Danny's help explaining everything about his existence.

The whole town had been oblivious.

This had made Dash feel a little bit better, because he wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed the now _glaring_ similarities between Danny and his ghost half.

He carried Fenton gear around with him all the time for crying out loud.

The thing that really bothered Dash though was that he'd been wailing on his hero for months. All that time, Danny could have fought back. Decked him. Embarrassed him.

 _But instead he'd been saving Dash's life on a nearly daily basis._

Dash had idolized the boy's ghost half while ridiculing his human half.

 _He'd worn a shirt that said "it's not gay if he's dead"._

And now, he was sitting here on his bed, head hanging in his hands. He was wracked with guilt and other feelings were fluttering in his stomach that he didn't know what to do with.

He was confused and didn't want to admit to his feelings now that he didn't have that buffer he had been relying on before. The shirt was a gag to everyone else. A joke.

But it wasn't a joke to Dash.

Paulina had figured out it wasn't a joke, and now that Fenton was Phantom, she suggested he talked to Danny about it.

As if Danny would want to talk to the guy who wailed on him in school and had a crush on the dead part of him.

Dash sighed, pulling at his hair. He didn't know what he was going to do, especially because that Manson chick clearly seemed to dig Fenton.

Suddenly, Dash's phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID to see a picture of Danny glaring at the camera while Dash stole a picture of him.

Well, it's now or never.

And with that, Dash answered the call.


End file.
